Room Raiders!
by coolieofreak
Summary: What if a few of our favorite twilight charaters get put on room raiders. Well here is what happens. All human. AU one shot. Better summary inside! I think


Ok first off I own nothing

**Ok first off I own nothing!**

**Great now that that is out of the way! It is 3:30 am and I have nothing to do. I was looking around my room noticing how different it is from seems for some one like me to have & that got me thinking about the show room Raider that us to be on MTV. I don't know if it still is, but if you never seen the show it is where they kidnap three people from their house & another person (usually of opposite gender) well raid their room. Look throw it picking out pros & cons, and depending on that they pick who they want to date. I just added twilight! Enjoy!**

Bella's P.O.V

I brushed my hair getting ready to go to the library. I didn't need to be that perfect I mean it was just the library, so I had a little eye liner, mascara, & lip gloss. As I set down the brush there was a knock on the door. I sighed in annoyance, but walked to the door anyway. I opened the door and a guy asked "Are you Isabella Swan?". I nodded and was quickly grabbed by to guys dressed in black. I started to struggle when one of them said "Your on Room Raiders lets go." I remember watching the show along time ago, back in high school. They dragged me to a white van & just tossed me in. "God polite much" I mumbled after they closed the doors. Then I started to think. I felt the van start to move. I never signed up for this show. How do they pick you? "Alliiiicccceee" I groaned knowing she had to be the only person to do this to me.

The doors opened again and a blond girl got throw in. She was wearing a t-shirt that said "Virginity is for losers", and that was all she was wearing. I prayed to god she had underwear under that shirt. She was mumbling to herself "I signed up for this show hoping to get a hot guy and they get me in the outfit! I don't even have make up on. Jeez.". She finally looked up at me. "Wow you got lucking! I'm Lauren" She stuck her hand out for me to shake. I shook it. "Bella and sadly I didn't have time to put my shoes on." I looked down at me feet and giggled, but she just looked more pissed. I scooted over Knowing there would be more people I needed to make room. Just as I thought that the doors slug open again light brown haired girl was thrown in. She was in a short skirt and bra. I have no idea why some one would answer the door with out putting a shirt on but apparently she did. "Hey I'm Jessica." She said happily. Wasn't she mad that she was on TV in a bra. "Lauren" Lauren replied. "Hey I'm Bella." I said trying to sound happy.

"Do you guys think this bra is sexy? If I new I was going to be on TV I would have traded it for my red one." She said looking down at her chest. "It's fine. I mean you look hot I looked like I just got out of bed." Lauren said drawing attention to her clothes. Till I heard a voice. I turned around and found a TV behind us that I had never noticed. I blushed slightly.

"Hello ladies!" The guy said with fake enthusiasm. "I'm Edward and I'll be raiding your rooms today" With that it went off. "Wow he is hot" Lauren exclaimed. "Hell yeah" Jessica agreed. I keep silent. Yeah he was hot. That Bronze hair, and green eyes he was any girls dream, but I was positive I wouldn't get picked. My room at home was a mess.

The TV popped back on and it showed a house that wasn't mine, thank god. "Oh no that's my house." Jessica exclaimed. Edward got out of a Black SUV. "This looks like the first house." He said waking throw the door. It was a small house, but by the looks of it Jessica still lived with her parent. Edward walk right in the house and looked around. "It looks like you still live with your parents." He said coming to the same assumption as me. He walked to a door that said Jessica in real big colorful letters. "Well Jessica are you ready?" He asked. "No" I heard Jessica mumble. HE opened the doors. Her walls were lime green and purple, most likely from her teenage years. There was a huge bed that really looked comfortable. He set his 'Spy kit' on it, and looked around. There was a desk with a laptop sitting on it, and a few magazines. There was a door to her closet and next to that a flat screen TV.

"First of all I really don't like all the posters of nude or almost nude guys on your all." He said and shuttered. Jessica and Lauren both giggled, while I rolled my eyes. He went over to her laptop and flipped it open. There was a picture of three girls non of them being Jessica. "Wow I thought it would be another guy, but it looks like maybe your friends. I like that" He said then pulled up her i-tunes. "Lets see what your top 25 songs are. Nelly, Lil Jon, Rihanna. & Chris Brown. Not my type of music." He said turning his attention away from the computer. He walked over to the closet. "I guess lets look at what you wear." He opened the door. I was a small walk in closet, but he went ahead and walked in. It was a mess there was clothes on the floor along with tons of shoes. He looked around. His hand moving through the clothes. "Skirt, skirt, skirt, skirt, t-shirt, tank top, tank top, Jeans, Tube top, And more shirts." He grabbed his spy kit and walked out.

Edward P.O.V

I hated that room. I hated this show. I hate Emmett. The producer person told me to look in the camera and tell the pros & cons of that room. "I liked she had a picture of friends as her computer screen saver. I hated al the posters of nude guy, and her clothes it just looked as if she was a slut. I really don't like that in a girl." I stopped talking and the film guy signaled that he wasn't filming anymore. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Bella P.O.V

The next house popped on the screen. "Ooohhhh this is my house!" Lauren said excitedly. It looked like a frat house of something, and when he opened the door I wasn't surprised at the inside. It looked awful. It was messy and poorly decorated. "OMG I was at a party there last night." Jessica almost yelled. "Yap my friends & I were bored." Lauren said explaining the mess. "wow messy" Edward said pulling my attention back to the TV. He walked off to a room that had a big white board on it. People had written her notes. One was "Lauren your friends said you were out I need to talk to you. You know about 'Last night'."

"Couldn't that ass just call me!" Lauren mumbled. Another said "Lauren we are out of tampons stick that on your shopping list it is your turn." Edward laughed and opened the door.

Her room was light blue with a couple of posers here and there. Mainly of bands, and support of her collage. There was also a shelf that held different trophies and some pom-poms. "Lets see what you are into." Edward said walking over to the trophies. "Cheer. Miss Seattle, Gymnastics, and more cheer. Pretty impressive." He said walking to her bed and sitting down his spy kit. Her bed wasn't mad it looked like she just got out of bed, which her outfit proves she did. There was a table next to her bed. He picked up the red plastic cup and sniffed the inside. "Beer I'm guessing." As he set the cup down he noticed cigarettes next to it. "I hate these" He said tossing them in a small trash can in the room. "Damn I have only smoked one of them, and no they are ruined." Lauren said shocked. He picked up what looked to be an address book up. "Mike Newton June 5th don't call back. Tyler **(I don't remember his last name) **Burke June 30th Call back. Oh Kay I don't get it, so moving on." Edward said moving to her computer. I giggled. I knew exactly what it was, some kind of little black book. I looked over at Lauren. She looked pissed. I noticed she was staring at me. I guess she didn't like that I giggled. I looked back at the TV. Laurens Back ground was her, kissing some blond guy, and three other girls in the picture. It looked like they had been parting. The rest of the desk was covered with clothes that I saw Edward start to look through as what I am guessing was I-Tunes loaded. "Jeans, Skirt, T-shirt, umm bra, and yeah!" He immediately pulled his ands away. I saw sight blush on his face. "A thong! You sissy!" Lauren mumbled and Jessica laughed along. I feel sorry for Edward if I touched one of Laurens thongs I would be wanted a hand replacement. "Lets see it seems you have the same taste of music as Jessica." He mumbled almost sadly. He looked around the room. There was a TV, Closet, and stereo. I guess he didn't find any thing else that interested him so he left. "Well that was fun." He said sarcastically as he walked out.

Edward P.O.V

I have to say the pros and cons again. This room was even worse then the first. I had lost that little I had a month ago when they told me I was picked for the room raiders show. At least it gave me a reason t beat him up. "I liked her school spirit and trophies" I lied there really wasn't any thing in the room I like if anything the trophies made it worse. "I didn't like the cigs, or the note on her white board on the door. If that note is from today it sounds like she was with some one last night. Then the little book I really didn't get that.

Bella P.O.V

The next house popped on the screen of course it was mine I was the only one left. "You have been quite the whole time I guess this is your house?" Jessica asked. I blushed a little and nodded. I wasn't really a house more of an apartment building. I shared it with my friend Angela who I hoped wasn't home she would hate this. It skipped him walked to my floor and to the door, but it show the inside of my apartment. I sighed as I realized Angela would be sitting at the island in the Kitchen if she was home.

He walked back to my room and opened the door. Immediately I heard Claire De Lune. I had forgotten I had left my music on. I blushed, But Edward's smile grew and I heard him start to hum along.

My walls were white. I hate a photon that was in couch form, I had a book shelf, and a really really out dated computer. He went of to the book she while sitting down his spy kit just as he had in every room. "A lot of Jane Austin, Romeo and Juliet, and Twilight. I'd say you have a taste in romance books." He moved to where my music was. "Nerd" Jessica mumbled. "Oh, Classical that is one of my favorite kinds." Edward said and Jessica's smug face was changed to a one of shock. "Muse, The Killers and Green Day!" I love your taste in music. That is all my favorite bands." Edward said the turned to my computer. "I would turn that on, but with that think I think it might take a year or so to load so lets move on". He went over to my closet. It wasn't walk in and the doors were broken so he could see right in. It was mostly Jeans, and long sleeve shirts I don' know how people could wear anything else here in Seattle It always rains. He walked over to my dresser and picked up the camera that was setting there. As he flipped throw it he saw picture so the truck I was thinking about buying, Angela and I back in Forks, My dad and his fish, and Alice's Dresses she was trying to decide on while shopping. "You know Alice?" He asked shocked. "He knows Alice?" I asked my self just as shocked. "No Duh that's what he just said!" Lauren hissed at me. I had no idea why she was so made al me I Hadn't said more then ten words to her, but Edward started to speak again so I looked back at the TV. "It looks as if you were forced on a Alice shopping trip. I went on one of them once & I'm scared for life." He shuttered just as I did. Shopping with Alice is not a pretty sight. I am glad she ran out of room in my closet, but now I have a closet at her house. "What so bad about shopping I think it is awesome?" Jessica asked. "Not with Alice" I said as Edward looked at the stuffed animals lying on my bed. He laughed a little, and I blushed. He picked up a binder I had setting on he floor. It was music sheets from my piano classes. "You play piano, so do I." He said. I really didn't play that much or that well, but he can think what he wants to. He sat down the binder and walked out.

Edward P.O.V

I loved that room. I already know who I am going to pick, but I know they want me to build suspense so I tried to find things I didn't like about her room, but there really wasn't any so I lied again. I Like her books, and her music. I shows she is a really smart person. I didn't like that she shops with Alice because if she enjoys it I may have her committed in crazy asylum. I also didn't like her computer. It was way out of date."

Bella P.O.V

It was time to raid Edward's room. I really wasn't excited, but it was what we had to do it. The guys that kidnapped us opened the door and let us out. We all go out and headed to an apartment building. We went up a few floors on the Elevator, one of the guy was telling us stuff, but I tuned him out. I started to think of Edward His green eyes was all I could thing of, and a pain struck through me as I thought about how there was no way he was going to pick me. We got to the door with the camera guy behind us. I was in front so instead of just barging in I knocked. I mean he may have room mates that could be home, and what do you know some one answered the door. I felt the girl sigh behind me so I looked up. "Emmett!" I said and jumped up on him for a hug. "Bells you wanted to get with Edward? You know I could have just set you up!" He said teasing me. "Oh heck no I think Alice did this?" I said whispering what I thought was her evil plain in his ear. He laughed. "Come on I'll take y'all to Edward's room!" He said to the whole group. He walked us to the door and opened it. It was nice, but I hug back and talked with Edward. "So the whole time I have been your friend I have never met the 'Edward' or even been to your apartment. I don't think you're a very good friend." I said to him. "Shut up Bella" He joked. "Just go look around his room and pretend you want to be here. I am sure you would love his music." Emmett said. I sighed. He was right, so I did exactly what the said and walked over to his music. I examined it. He did have about the same taste same, but he had about a million more CDs. I wanted to steal a few that I haven't been able to get my hands on. I heard the girls squeal behind me & I turned to see Edward looking at them surprised. I walked on over towards them.

Edward P.O.V

I knew they were raiding my room, and the anticipation was eating me alive to see if they messed up my CD collection. I Walked to my room with the stupid camera guy fallowing me. Standing at thee door was Emmett. He wasn't suppose to be home, but I guess he snuck back in any way. He was laughing at the girls I guess. I almost ran inside my room. I looked over at my music collection. Only one girls was standing by it. She was beautiful! She had Dark brown hair with a slight curl in it, and her curves were amazing. My eyes scanned her body, as I prayed to god she was room 3 **(We all knew he was going to pick Bella so don't kill me for giving away the ending lol) **I finally got to her feet and realized she didn't have any shoes on. I laughed a little. There was I high squeal I turned to look a two other girls who where each hiding a pair of my boxers behind their back. I rolled my eyes then saw what they were wearing. One was just in a t-shirt, and the other was in a short skirt and bra. I was shocked who would want to wear that on TV. The other girl walked over next to them. I knew it was time so I started to do what the producers told me to do. "Well ladies. I just got done raiding your rooms and all three had there pros and cons." I say the angel blush. It looked amazing on her. I was momentarily stunned, but then I heard Emmett laughing and it brought me back to reality. "Room 1 I liked how you had a screen saver of your friends, Room 2 I liked your trophies, and Room 3 I loved your taste in music." I was the angel blush. I thought back to what I said that could have indicted whose room she belonged, but I found none. "But I can only choose one of you and room 2 I didn't like the cigarettes and beer so I don't choose you. Sorry." I said reaching out to shake her hand. "That's ok I mean you couldn't even say thong I don't think you're my kind of man." I sighed in relief that it wasn't my angel. She walked away, but she still looked pissed. I heard my angel laughing along with Emmett. I looked back at him, but he gave me his innocent face.

"Room 1 I didn't like your posters so Jessica I don't choose you." The one in the bra stepped forward. I felt a smile form on my face as my angel stayed standing there. Her face was twisted in shock. How could she not think I was going to choose her? she was perfect!

I don't know what Jessica said, but she was leaving and Emmett was laughing again. "Room 3 I choose you!" I said.

Bella P.O.V

As I walked over there I noticed Jessica & Lauren both had a pair of boxers hidden behind there back. I saw Jessica shove it into her skirt. I stifled a laugh and looked at Edward. "Well ladies. I just got done raiding your rooms and all three had there pros and cons" He said I blushed thinking of what cons he found in my room. I am sure he didn't like my stuffed animals or my old computer. He stood there for a moment staring at me. Maybe he thought my room was worse then I realized. I heard Emmett laugh behind him and he started again. "Room 1 I liked how you had a screen saver of your friends, Room 2 I liked your trophies, and Room 3 I loved your taste in music." I blushed at how he said loved instead on liked on room three. He looked at me and I saw confusion in his eyes. I wondered if he thought I was a different room, and my blush gave away that I was the bad room. "But I can only choose one of you and room 2 I didn't like the cigarettes and beer so I don't choose you. Sorry." I heard Lauren growl next to me as he stuck out his hand for her to shake it. She stepped forward and he sighed. I guess he wanted to pick her. "That's ok I mean you couldn't even say thong I don't think you're my kind of man." She said angrily and walked out. Emmett had a look on his face that made me laugh out loud. HE started laughing too. Edward turned to look at him and he witched to his legendary innocence face. Edward shook it off and turned back around.

"Room 1 I didn't like your posters so Jessica I don't choose you" He said I laughed then it hit me like a brick, if Emmett would have thrown a book at me. He had picked me. Why did he pick me? They are hot and I'm plain old Bella. I wear jeans and long leaves and they wear well thongs! I have no idea what Jessica said but when I glanced at her walking out she still had his boxers shoved in her skirt & Emmett was laughing at her.

"Room 3 I choose you!" He said. I was dreaming. There was no way he picked me. Not a hot guy like that, but he was walking towards me. "So you know I am Edward what is your name?" He asked. I was still shocked and looked back at Emmett who looked like he knew what was going to happen. "That ass!" I mumbled. "Excuse me?" Edward asked I blushed. I hadn't meant to say that out loud, but I guess I did. I didn't answer I just stepped behind him to talk to Emmett. "Alice told you to sign him up didn't she?" I asked him. He nodded. "She saw this was going to happen with her stupid 6th scene." I mumbled. Edward must have caught on. "You must be Bella. I have heard a lot about you're from Alice. She has been trying to set me up with you for years, but I refused. I am kind of sorry I did now." He said giving me a crocked smile. I felt myself blush. I guess you never disagree with Alice! He walked up to me and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I guess this turned out to be a pretty good day after all.

**Oh kay it is now 6:50 and I stayed up all night writing this! I haven't read over it ye so there is most likely a lot of mistakes, but I don't care I would still like you to review. It would make me feel like I didn't waste a night's sleep on crap! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Taylor**


End file.
